


Borrowed Cars and Broken Wings

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Young Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: A fanfic set about a year or two before Debbie’s murder. I wanted to show a typical fight between Barb and Carol. TW for animal abuse





	Borrowed Cars and Broken Wings

“Okay girls, we’re taking Debbie to practice. You two be good now.” Their parents called with complete and utter disinterest.

Carol looked up from her doodling. Hate seething in her eyes and in her voice.

“It's not fair you let Barbie take Dad's car! She's just going to suck some guys cock in the locker room anyway!”

“CAROL!” her mother scolded, hastily covering her youngest’s ears.

“Barb is going to study with friends, something you could stand to try now and then. And besides you're still only a learner driver.” Her mother's voice was that that sickly sweet mix of condescension and concern.

“Yeah Carol, unlike you I have friends to see.” Barb chimed in.

Carol stuck her tongue out at her sister before slumping back into the sofa. Once everyone else had left the house Carol, still brimming with spite, went to the phone.

“Study with friends she says, Fine.” Carol said to herself, mocking her sisters put on voice that people seemed to think was cute.

She decided to call Sandra, a studious but bashful girl Carol tutored in Biology.

Sandra wasn't really friends with anyone and neither was Carol so they had come to the conclusion that they should have no friends together.

Once Sandra got there Carol convinced her that they should go hang out in the woods by the house. All she brought with her was a small leather case with their highschools name on it. 

Carol laid out the dissection kit on the backwoods path.

“Where did you even get this?” Her classmate asked, horrified.

Carol gave a quick shrug and a smirk.

“You get them in grade 12 bio,” she answered as though that made it totally normal only serving to perturbe her classmate more.

“What are we even doing out here Carol?” Sandra asked, willing her voice not to shake.

“I'm gonna give you a biology lesson, and get back at that bitch Barbie. Two birds one stone” She sounded ecstatic and rather proud of this idea.

They wandered around the backwoods for a while, Sandra clinging to Carol though the timid girl was more scared of her than the forest at this point.

They found a fat wood pigeon and before Sandra knew what was happening Carol had smacked it out of a tree with a rock.

Sandra yelped as though she felt its pain, “What the fuck Carol?”

“Ooo, swearing from you. Never thought I’d hear it. Anyway check this out.” Carol called her over to where the bird fell.

She took out the scalpel from her dissection kit, Sandra covered her eyes with shaking hands and when she dared to look again Carol had cut open the bird.

“Don’t be such a baby, Anyway let's get this back to the house,” Carol said, toying with a rare authority in her tone.

She scooped up the bird carrying it like a bowl that could spill at any moment. They walked back to the house in silence punctuated by Sandra’s whimpering. Once they were close to the house Sandra ran off without a word.

“Fucking Baby!” shouted Carol.

The rage just wouldn’t stop building, it lulled when she killed the bird but now. Now all she could see, all she could feel was red hot rage. She just wanted it to stop.

Back in the house Carol threw the bird into Barb’s room, splattering blood all over the floor. She stormed into her own room, crashing the door into the already abused frame. She screamed, banged on her walls, anything to make the burning go away. Her face in a pained pout she threw herself onto her bed.

“Huh?” Carol mumbled as she awoke. She must have tired herself out.

“CAROL!” Hearing her name screamed she knew Barb must have gotten home.

She got up and had almost made it to the door by the time Barb stormed into her room.

“The fuck is wrong with you you little psycho.” Her older sister demanded.

“I told you I wanted the car today.” Carol replied stubbornly.

“You threw a dead bird in my room!” reiterated Barb.

“Then don’t take the car when I told you I needed it.” Carold taunted back.

“It’s not like you even have anyone to go see.”

“I was going to go see my girlfriend.”

“Bullshit!” Barb called.

“Bulltrue!” And with that Carol grabbed her sisters arm, twisting it as hard as she could in either direction. 

Barb tugged her arm pulling Carol closer, her facade dropping “Listen here you cunt munching little brat, go in my room again and I’ll cut you up with a cheesegrater”

“Mom! Carol HIT me!” Barb called to end the fight.


End file.
